


Pawn

by The_Wonderful_Jinx



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, bargaining with demons never ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wonderful_Jinx/pseuds/The_Wonderful_Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night -10 pm sharp, in his bedroom or in his office- he asks the shadows that gather in the corner of his room some simple questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with tumblr user elizabethskylark

Every night -10 pm sharp, in his bedroom or in his office- he asks the shadows that gather in the corner of his room some simple questions.

“Why?”

_Why not?_ , they answer back like a choir of hissing cockroaches.

“You took my wife, you took my father, and you drove my daughter away. What more do you want from me?”

_You know what we want_ , they say as his phone lights up; a new message from the ever curious Alex Reagan.

“No.”

_Yes._

“Anyone but her,” he pleads.

_Silly Richard Strand_ , they coo, _you have no one left to pawn_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is my first attempt at a drabble! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
